


Annoyed Model

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [24]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Kinktober, M/M, Model Chae Hyungwon, Rough Sex, Top Im Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Model in the streets, screamer in the sheets.Kinktober prompt day 24:Rough Sex
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Annoyed Model

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh okay it was actually rough sex/ bdsm but idfk bdsm so i dont know if this is enough but i put something in so i hope it at least make yall proud of me

Changkyun stopped abruptly as his eyes were met with a cold stare from his desk. He shifted awkwardly under his gaze, the model motionless while his ass crumpled his papers.

"Take me home."

"Are you done with photoshoots already?"

"No, and I don't care. I want to go home."

Changkyun frowned. He agreed to take the model home. He crossed his arms over the white outfit he was handed by the stylist an hour prior. Hyungwon stomped through the building until he was secured in the car. Changkyun inspected him, his body isolated behind his arms. Face crumpled in thought.

"Did Kihyun annoy you again?"

"Annoy?! The bitch thinks he's funny with these stupid comments," Hyungwon huffed, eyebrows so low Changkyun was scared he'd get them in his eyes.

"What did he say?"

"No, fuck him. He can say all the shit he wants. _I_ am the one with a boyfriend, he can't even get dick!"

Hyungwon ignored him, meaning he wasn't even listening. He wondered what the photographer had said this time.

In their apartment, Hyungwon wasted no time before he threw his clothes to the floor. Hand around Changkyun's wrist and tugged him to the bedroom before he could lock the door.

"You don't have to finger me, I did it before I went to your office."

Changkyun looked baffled as the model fell onto the bed. Long, pretty legs spread. As much as he wanted the two men to lower their weapons, he liked it when Kihyun made Hyungwon so angry he released his anger with sex. Changkyun undressed, his cock twitched to life when Hyungwon's long fingers spread cold lube over it.

When Hyungwon was angry, Changkyun got shamelessly turned on.

He pushed in while holding the model by his hips. Watched his face release the anger he held onto. Switched out with pleasure.

Hyungwon gripped the pillow when he started thrusting. Drew back until the tip remained and pushed in. His voice cracked, a mewl in his throat as Changkyun found a pounding pace quickly. The model squirmed, eyes shut and lips parted in loud moans.

Changkyun picked up Hyungwon's leg, lifted it until it hooked over his shoulder. Warm lips kissed over the calf and knee. He nibbled, sucked before he had to go back to focusing on thrusting. Finding Hyungwon's prostate to let him fully release.

The model moaned louder, his voice ricocheting off the walls and muffled the sound of the creaking bed. He clenched around Changkyun, giving him the message from unspoken words he felt good. Which was what he needed to know. He dug his fingers into his thigh, deep and hard for the pain in him to bubble.  
"Yes," Hyungwon exhaled. Prettily covered in sweat and the sex glory radiated around his body. So unbelievably sexy, face relieved and body in ecstasy.

Changkyun lifted his hand, slapped the jiggling muscles and watched as Hyungwon arched. Crying out, Hyungwon's dick twitched. Changkyun slapped his thigh again, and again, the model only getting louder.

Changkyun gripped his waist, the small dips on his sides, squeezed hard and bruising. He slapped his skin, repeated until his skin was red and Hyungwon screamed. Nails dug into flesh, ripped until the skin swore in red trails.

Hyungwon reached for the headboard, hands gripping tight and he rocked faster over the sheets.

A broken scream left Hyungwon, head fallen to the side and his other leg spread over the sheets. Changkyun gripped his locks, ruined the perfect view Kihyun captured with a camera earlier. The model's make up ran down his face, lips red from biting and licking.

He tugged Hyungwon's head to face him, then pulled his head back until he was sure his throat tied on its own. His moans muffled, quiet as he had no possibility to let them out. Mouth wide open and eyes rolled back.

Changkyun's hips slapped against Hyungwon's ass, loud squelching from the lube and it splattered around his rim. The hands on the headboard lost their grips and Changkyun let his head roll back. He inhaled deeply, a hand toying with his own nipple and his hips stuttered against Changkyun's.

"Coming?" Changkyun asked as Hyungwon seemed to not find words. The model nodded, arched off the mattress and screamed.

He continued thrusting until he had milked him out, then a few shorter and slow thrusts after, he came in Hyungwon's pulsating ass. He laid on the model's chest, listening to the intense heartbeat while Hyungwon laid half in daze of his release.

"Do I need to call Kihyun about his comments again?"  
"No, I think the cum I left in an envelope on his desk is enough."  
"What?"

"I told you, you didn't have to finger me, right? I needed to leave my cum somewhere."

"Oh crap."


End file.
